pahmotendagorhirfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Pahmoten
These are the rules all members of the Pahmoten Fellowship agree to abide and uphold. NOTE FROM DOM: I got partway though formatting this, realized with was a pain in the butt, and that we're putting up the new laws soon, anyway, and left it be. It's a mess, I know. Current Laws Laws of Pahmoten'' '' Pahmoten Dagorhir Mission Statement The Fellowship of Pahmoten will improve the game of Dagorhir by adding to her ranks fighters and non-combatants who possess honor and quality of character. 0. Rule Number Zero Members of the Fellowship will abide by these values: 1.Safety: All tasks and actions will be approached in the safest means possible. 2.Respect: Members will be respectful of others and their Dagorhir experience. 3.Honesty: Members will be honest and courteous toward all persons. 4. Honor: Any actions or statements intended to injure or violate a person are forbidden. 5. Responsibility: All members are responsible for their own actions and for enhancing the experience of all others. I. Membership Requirements A member of the Fellowship may be a chapter, a unit, or a single Dagorhirrim. Individuals may either be adopted by a Pahmoten chapter or by the Fellowship itself, calling themselves a “Loyal of Pahmoten.” Active loyals are considered active members in regards to voting rights and trials as referenced in the Laws. Requirements for active status for members and units are as follows: 1. Keep in touch frequently with their sponsoring chapter or Fellowship members. 2. Follow Pahmoten laws alongside their own chapter’s laws, and honor all alliances and wars. 3. Act in accordance with the values and virtues of Pahmoten. A chapter of the Fellowship must meet all of the following: 1. A chapter coat of arms/symbol containing one of the features listed below: a. the colors yellow, red, spring, dark green, or black b. a sun c. three horizontal fields d. tassels 2. Chapter rules which must at least outline requirements for active member status. 3. Have at least five (5) active members. 4. Be a recognized Dagorhir chapter. The Laws of Pahmoten '''are intended to be used only when the Fellowship’s activities do not fall within the responsibility of a particular unit or chapter. Events are the primary example of this situation. '''II. Council Members Leader -Runs and keeps order at all council meetings. -Coordinates the best dates and times for council meetings with the other members. -Creates an agenda for council meetings to be distributed to all members on or before each meeting. -Acts as Master of Ceremonies for awarding advancement and honors. -Withholds their vote unless it is to break a tie. ' ' Second -Acts as Historian of Pahmoten. -Reports number of active members. -Is responsible for tallying votes in an honest and impartial manner. -Takes notes for all council meetings. ' ' Ambassador -Handles all public relations between Pahmoten and Dagorhir realms or other entities. -Keeps a list of alliances and declarations of war. Voice of (respective unit or chapter) '-'''Is chosen by chapter or unit. -Units with a chapter voice may not have a unit voice. -Brings opinions from unit or chapter members on pending legislature and requests to council meetings. -Ensures that council meeting proceedings are reported accurately and quickly to the rest of the chapter. '''All active members' -Have voting rights within council. -May propose any changes, exceptions, or other ideas at any time where the Laws of Pahmoten are applicable. Meetings Council will meet when convenient, at least three times annually. Council approval is defined a majority anonymous vote and is required for amendment of the Laws of Pahmoten. Elections Council members may be any member of Pahmoten who has been actively involved in Dagorhir for at least one year prior to elections. They must also remain active members during their term. Council members '''serve for a period of one year. '''If at any time a council member is believed to be inadequate or in violation of Pahmoten or Dagorhir laws, Any member may press a complaint for evaluation by the Council. The Council '''will nominate and elect a Steward of Elections at Ragnarok during the council meeting. ' '''The Steward of Elections: ' '-Is elected by simple majority and cannot accept a nomination for that' election. -Must be an active member of the Fellowship of Pahmoten. -Must be of good character and trustworthy. -Organizes the election process. -Collects and tallies the ballots. -Reports results to the Fellowship. -Posts the positions on the ballot and the associated responsibilities of those positions. -Posts election rules including dates, times, nominees, and any other essential information that would facilitate a fair and orderly election.' ' Nomination begins after the Steward of Elections is selected and all nominations made, accepted or not, are recorded and reported by the Steward of Elections.' ' Any member of the Fellowship may be nominated for and accept multiple positions, but, if they win multiple positions, they must chose one, and re-vote cast for the other position(s).' ' ' ' ' ' The preferred format for nominations is: "(Dagorhir name from unit/ chapter), nominate (Dagorhir name of unit/chapter) for the position of (position) of Pahmoten."' ' The nominator may '''attach a statement to their nomination. ' '''The nominee' either accepts or declines the nomination and may attach a statement of intent. Unplaced ballots '''will be counted as abstentions. ' '''Late ballots '''will only be counted in the event of a tie. '''A nominee '''wins the position if they have the majority of the votes for that position.' ' '''The results are announced in this manner: '"Name, number of votes received, position." The election schedule is as follows: ' Within 48 hours of the end of Ragnarok '-Steward of Elections publicly announces the current nominations and begins the nomination period. First Sunday after Ragnarok ' '-The nomination period ends at midnight. '-Discussion and debate period opens.' '-Members may begin sending ballots to the Steward of Elections.' Second Sunday after Ragnarok '-The voting period ends at midnight' '-Results are publicly announced with 48 hours.' Violations of the Laws of Pahmoten''' '''Any active member of the Fellowship''' may issue warnings to members who are either in violation of or''' in danger of violating the Laws of Pahmoten. These warning may be either written or verbal, but must include the manner of infraction, the appropriate alternate action, and any other conditions or information necessary. Any officer of the Council''' may suspend the privileges of a member of the Fellowship who has''' been given more than two warnings in the same calendar year. A Special Council, consisting of the council officers, will meet to discuss any member who has been suspended to decide, by council approval, the following: 1. If the member is in violation of the Laws of Pahmoten 2. Whether the member needs penalization 3. Duration, extent, and/ or method of penalty 4. Conditions imposed on member for return to full member in good standing The Special Council will make all necessary information concerning the suspended member available to the Fellowship. Any member may call the Special Council into question and petition to overturn any part of their decision. A successful petition''' requires signatures from a minimum of 2/3 of active members of the Fellowship of Pahmoten. '''Amending the Laws of Pahmoten''' '''The Laws of Pahmoten can only be amended during a Council meeting. Any active member of the Fellowship may propose an amendment to the Laws of Pahmoten. Amendments to the Laws of Pahmoten''' pass if they receive a 2/3 majority of the votes. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Role-play' and Characterization''' ' ' '''Role-play A member's character may not adhere to all of Pahmoten's values in their outlook and attitude, and exceptions to Rule Zero will certainly arise in role-play. Members are expected to show good judgment in recognizing the difference between real world interpersonal interaction and role-play, and demonstrate Pahmoten values when not in character ' ' I. Awards Requirements Pahmoten members '''trying for an award must be an active member at the time of their trial. '''New awards require council approval and may be presented at council by the author. Order of the Griffin''' '''Named for the griffin in Pahmoten heraldry, which typically symbolizes bravery. First Order: defeat the best chapter fighter in combat, and defeat the two (2) best chapter fighters in combat. Second Order: be of First Order and defeat the best three (3) chapter fighters in combat. A chapter’s best fighters will be determined as seen fit by the active chapter members Each order '''may be attempted once per weeks in number of the order (once every week for First Order, once every two weeks for Second Order, and so). '''Order denoted by light brown bar on chapter belt sash. Sun’s Fire Named for the sun on the K’lar coat of arms, which stands for the strength of determination of its members. First Circle: maintain better than 50% victories in single combat jogging between two (2) stations, 20 paces apart, for 10 consecutive minutes. Second Circle: '''be of First Circle and maintain better than 50% victories in single combat jogging between two (2) stations, 20 paces apart, for 20 consecutive minutes. '''Consecutive minutes '''for Sun’s Fire are defined in 5 minute intervals with a minute period in between to hydrate and rest. Should 5 minutes be called in the middle of a fight, the fight will continue through its end, with the extra time spent counting toward the total amount of time required. '''Combat stations '''are manned by Fellowship members, with fill-ins allowed as approved by Fellowship members present. '''Each Circle may be attempted once per weeks in number of the order. Circle denoted by nonmetallic gold bar on chapter belt sash. Champion of Pahmoten''' '''Title awarded '''to the victor in a round-robin competition. Tournament to be held at Ragnarok. '''Denoted by '''the Sauturan Braid, named in memory of Kalronn Sauturus, second Champion of Pahmoten. Composed of black braided linen with four sections of semi-Trizantine weave bearing gold, light green, and red adonized titanium links. Braid is encouraged to be worn both in battle and at feast. '''Made to represent the gold of the sun, in the heavens that we revere; the red of the blood we shed fighting for Pahmoten, her peoples, and her standards; the light green as the trust of heraldry that we put in our brothers and sisters at arms. The sections are disjoint, showing that when we are broken, the darkness of evil will prevail. ' ' ' ' II. Foreign Relations ' ' Alliances Alliances are defined as the relationship between the Fellowship and another chapter or unit of Dagorhir. Both parties are expected to take up arms in support of one-another and to give hospitality for each others’ membership. Should Pahmoten be called to fight by two opposing alliances, we shall side with that with which we have had the longest alliance. Declarations of War''' '''War may be declared on those who have attacked, shown dishonor, or claimed property that belongs rightfully to Pahmoten, in a role-play context only. War can be proposed by any member, but it must pass a vote in the council before it is declared. Again, it is important that role-play conflict remain in the realm of fantasy and harming others is still strictly forbidden. Past Laws Logus maintains an archive of past editions of the Laws of Pahmoten on the Pahmoten Facebook group. How to Propose and Make Changes to the Laws of Pahmoten